Nothing The Same
by myjoyfulx3heart
Summary: Summary enclosed. Rated just in case! :D
1. Something Rotten in the State of NY

**Nothing the Same**

_Summary: A crossover between Touched by an Angel and SVU. What happens when one of our favorite detectives finds herself in the company of one of our favorite angels? How will she handle the information she is given, when she detests God? How will these questions be answered?_

_Spoilers: None_

_Rating: M, just to be safe._

**Nothing the Same**

**Chapter 1 – Something Rotten in the State of New York**

Olivia Benson groaned when she heard her alarm go off at 5:30 AM. She smacked the button and rolled over. There he was, in her bed. She shook him to wake him up. "You need to get up. I have to get to work." She said. He rolled on top of her and kissed her lips. "Do you have to?" He asked, wanting more than she was willing to give. She pushed him off. "Yes. Now please, you need to get up and you need to go home." She said wrapping the sheet around herself, shielding herself from his prying eyes. He ran his hand over her body, over the sheet. "Eddie, stop it." She said, smacking his hand. "You need to go and you need to go now. Do not make me arrest you, because if you touch me again, I will." He put his hands up and got up and got dressed. "Fine, don't expect me back anytime soon." Olivia rolled her eyes. "I didn't want you back anyway; now get out so I can get ready for work." She heard him leave. She got up, wrapped a robe around her body and walked into the bathroom and took a shower, getting ready for work. She finished getting ready, putting on her usual work attire and grabbed a glass of orange juice before heading out to work.

Little did she know, three angels were sitting on the rooftop of the building across from hers, watching her on her way to work. "See that woman there baby, she is your next assignment."

Monica looked at her supervisor, Tess. "She seems like she has a kind soul. What am I to do?"

Tess looked at her. "What you always do Angel Girl. Olivia is kind, and very selfless, but ever since she was a little girl, she's hated the Father, and he understands why, but he's had enough of it. It's your job, Miss Wings, to tell her that he does love her."

Monica nodded and took a deep breath. This time, her cover was a psychiatrist, and Olivia had to go see her, she didn't have a choice. Her Captain gave her an ultimatum, either its therapy with Monica, or desk duty. She chose therapy. Monica was set up in a house, also her office. Olivia sighed and walked up to the front door and knocked. Monica opened it. "Hi, you must be Olivia. I'm Monica, please, come on in." She spoke in her Irish accent.

Olivia nodded and walked in. "Shouldn't we be in… your office?" She asked looking around.

"We are." Monica said with a smile. "I find this is a much more comfortable atmosphere than an office, people feel like they can open up more. Would you like some coffee?" The angel asked.

Olivia looked at her and smiled. "That would be great. Thank you." She said with a smile. "So… I'm sure you know that I was sort of forced to come to talk to you." She said, fiddling with her shirt. "I was told I had to talk about my 'problems' or I was riding a desk indefinitely." She said, using air quotes for the word problems.

Monica nodded. "Yes, I heard. But you know, sometimes talking about things helps."

Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, unless you grew up in my house, you don't talk, your beating isn't as bad. You talk, you cry, you show weakness…. And your beating was a million times worse." She said gently. "But it usually didn't matter. Mom was always drunk anyway." She said with a shrug. "I'm tough, I don't show emotion, and when I do… I hate it. I feel like I should always be stoic." She said with a shrug. "And the past year has been brutal for me, since I was undercover in Sealview."

"Sealview?" Monica asked, cocking her head.

"It's a Women's correctional facility. I volunteered to go under after we found out that a young girl, and at least 2 others had been raped by a male guard. We weren't sure which guard it was, and it was up to me to find out." She said gently.

"Did you?" Monica asked, handing her a cup of coffee and motioning for her to sit down.

Olivia sat down and took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "The hard way, I was raped… orally, but it's still…"

"Traumatic." Monica said, sympathy in her eyes.

Olivia nodded. "My captain thinks that the experience is hindering my performance on the job." She said gently.

"Is it?" Monica asked curiously.

"I don't know. I've been more on edge, more jumpy, quicker to pull my gun." She said gently. "I guess its affecting it, but I wouldn't say it's a hindrance, if anything, I have a closer bond with the victims." She said gently.

"How do you deal with it? Do you… write, sing, pray?"

Olivia scoffed. "Me? Pray. Ok." She laughed. She shook her head. "I work." She said gently. "I work my butt off to help victims, because no one can help me."

"Why do you brush off prayer like that?"

"Look, I used to pray, when I was younger and my mom would beat me… I prayed. I prayed every night for God to deliver me from the pain, and it just got worse." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "What kind of God sits around and lets his 'beloved' child be broken… over and over." She whispered.

Monica's heart broke. She didn't know what to say. Olivia nodded. "Yeah. That's what I thought." Olivia finished her coffee and looked at Monica. "Look, I'm not religious. My partner is, and tries to get me to go to church, and I know the bible, and… all that but… I have trouble believing in a being that put me through hell my whole life." She said gently.

Monica took a deep breath. "Olivia, I shouldn't have brought it up." She said gently, feeling God speaking to her. She closed her eyes and nodded. "And as cliché as it sounds… God does love you." She said gently.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Then why did he allow me to be beaten my entire childhood?" She took a deep breath. "Can we pick this up some other time, I'm really… not in the mood. I'm too tired."

Monica nodded and smiled and handed her a card with a phone number on it. "This is my number, if you need anything, please, don't be afraid to call."

Olivia smiled and nodded, then, she left.


	2. To Be Or Not To Be?

**Nothing The Same**

_I don't own any of the characters. I do own the plot and dialogue and the ideas… Yeah, all that fun stuff._

**Nothing The Same**

**Chapter 2 - To Be or Not To Be?**

* * *

Olivia went home after she visited with Monica. She had finished her paperwork and she knew that if something came up Cragen would call her and tell her she needed to come in. But right now, she needed to be at home, alone. She needed to be alone in her thoughts, and to try to understand what Monica had been telling her, that God loved her. She couldn't trust that He did. It confused her so much. She closed her front door and leaned against the wall. She was emotionally drained. She spent half an hour in her car crying, because she wouldn't let this woman, whoever she was, see her cry. She put her things down on the counter and dredged down the hall, and into the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it get hot as she walked into her bedroom and picked out sweats and a tank top. She grabbed underwear and a bra and walked to her linen closet and grabbed a towel. She walked back into her bathroom and made the water warm and started filling the tub. She added bubbles and set up relaxing Irish music. She shed her clothes and stepped into the tub. She sunk into the warm water, closing her eyes as she listened to the Celtic sounds of the song called "Irish Blessing". This was the music she listened to when she needed to relax. This is what she did when she needed to get her mind off her child hood. This was as close as she came to God, religion, or blessings of any nationality.

* * *

Monica was watching Olivia as she sat in her car and sobbed. She looked around and saw Tess. She shook her head and felt tears streaming down her face. "Tess, it's not fair. She's never been loved."

Tess looked at Monica. "I know I didn't hear those words come outta your mouth Miss Wings." She said, sternly but lovingly. "The Father has always loved her, though she may not realize it, or want to accept it. It's your job to get her to see it."

Monica sighed. "I know that Tess, but this assignment is going to be a lot tougher than it seems. She's so head strong… so stoic."

Before she knew it, Andrew appeared next to them. "You guys working with Olivia?"

Monica nodded. "Don't tell me she's-?"

Andrew nodded sadly. "Has been for years, she doesn't feel loved. She wants to get out of this world she views as hell."

Monica felt like her heart was breaking. "Did I?"

Andrew shook her head. "Suicide is never anyone's fault but the person who is taking their own life. They might try to turn it on the people they love, but they're shifting blame." He said gently.

Monica nodded and felt more tears stream down her face. "I should get back to the house. In case she calls." She said gently. "I pray that she does." She said vanishing from the roof when Olivia walked into her apartment and going back to her house. She sat by the phone waiting for it to ring.

* * *

Olivia was sitting in her tub, by this time; the razor was in her hand. She had tears streaming down her face. She looked over and saw a man standing at the tub. She took a deep breath. "Who are you? What are you doing in my bathroom!?" She panicked, making sure she was covered by bubbles. The razor had dropped to the floor.

Andrew looked at her. "Don't be afraid Olivia." He said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Olivia scoffed. "Yeah… a man is standing in my bathroom while I'm naked in my tub. You try anything and I swear I'll castrate you with my bare hands."

Andrew looked at her, slightly afraid. "Olivia." He knelt down and looked at her. "I'm an Angel. The Angel of Death, to be exact."

Olivia nodded. "Great, just great, so first I go to this therapist who insists that God loves me, even though he let me be beaten my entire childhood, and now he sends me an angel to take me to heaven after I kill myself. I suppose you're not going to stop me from doing it either?" Andrew shook his head. "Right, right… free will." She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her slightly wet hair. "I'm hallucinating. Oh Shit I'm hallucinating. And I just cursed in front of an Angel. I'm going to hell anyway." She said rolling her eyes.

Andrew shook his head. "No, if you were going to Hell, the devil himself would be here to bring you, him or one of his followers, not me. I only bring people to Heaven."

Olivia shrugged. "This is crazy… I…. I am going crazy and I need to be committed and heavily medicated because this hallucination is so freaking real… it's scary."

Andrew began to glow. "That's because this isn't a hallucination." He said gently. "I'm real, and I can only take you after you die. If you change your mind, I leave."

Olivia took a deep breath and picked up her phone and called Monica. "Monica… it's Olivia. I- I-uh… I think I'm ready to talk.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, so I know this is short and probably not my best work…. Ok definitely not my best work, but I'm sick and I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for too long. Hope you like it! xD


	3. The Memory Be Green

**Nothing the Same**

_I don't own the characters. I own the dialogue and the plot lines. 'Kay thanks. :)_

**Nothing the Same**

**Chapter 3 – The Memory be Green**

Before Olivia knew it, Andrew was gone and she was talking to Monica, who asked her to come back in to talk, it was better than over the phone. She got out of the tub and changed into her sweats and her tank top. She picked up the razor and threw it away. She closed her eyes, slid into flip flops, since it was hotter than hell outside and got in her Mustang convertible, put the top down and drove over to Monica's. Once she arrived she put the top up, locked the doors and walked up to the door, which Monica answered before she could knock. She looked at her. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm sure you were in the middle of dinner… or something."

Monica smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all, I live alone and I ate dinner earlier." She said with a smile. "Come in, please. Let's talk." She said, opening the door so she could walk in.

Olivia smiled and walked inside and looked around again. "You know, I guess I was too standoff-ish before to realize this, but this really is a gorgeous house." She looked and saw all sorts of crosses everywhere. She looked at Monica. "You're really religious aren't you?"

Monica smiled and nodded. "You could say that." She said looking at her. "And I'm sorry I brought up religion before. I was out of place…"

Olivia shook her head. "No." She said gently. "Don't be sorry." She said gently. She shrugged. "I don't know, I just… I never understood why God would want me to be beaten every day." She said gently.

Monica shook her head. "God never wants anyone to be hurt ever. That isn't the work of God, pain, confusion, darkness… that's all the work of Satan."

Olivia nodded. "You'd think I know by now that my mother was the devil." She said gently.

Monica looked at her. "You keep talking about your childhood abuse from your mother. Can you tell me more about that?"

Olivia chuckled a bit. "Now you sound like a psychiatrist." Olivia took a deep breath. "The abuse started when I was… I don't even remember. I guess I was three?" She said gently. "All I remember is calling her 'Mommy'." She said gently. "And she slapped me so hard I fell down. I had a bruise on my face for a week. When I was 7, I started having to fend for myself. I did all the cooking and cleaning." She said gently. "When I was 9, she threw me out of my bedroom window, and we didn't live on the first floor. I landed in a bush, and thankfully, only had a broken arm and a couple bumps, bruises and cuts. She told the doctors at the hospital that I fell off my bike into the bush." She said gently. "Let's see, when I turned thirteen, I started to have to take care of her when she was drunk, not that she wasn't drunk when I was younger, I just couldn't carry her into bed until I was 13. I had to scrape her vomit off the floor and when she was passed out I'd carry her into bed." She took a deep breath. "I always wore long sleeves, to hide the bruises. I didn't really care about my appearance. I'd have my hair in a pony tail, bags under my eyes cause I would stay up all night to do my homework, I'd wear baggy sweatshirts all year round and acid wash jeans and converse."

Monica looked at her. "That bad?" She asked. "Not that child abuse is ever good, but that is really…"

Olivia nodded. "I haven't even gotten to the best part. My mom was an English professor at Manhattan Tech. When I turned 16, I started dating one of her students, one of her 21 year old students. I was so in love with him… I convinced myself I loved him, because he was my ticket out of my house, and into freedom. One day, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes, because I wanted to get away from my mother… and because I loved him, and his looks were a plus." She said with a small smile. "Well, she found out we were seeing each other, I got home and she was enraged, and halfway through a bottle of vodka. She told me I had to stop seeing him, or she would have him kicked out of college and have charges brought against him for statutory rape. I told her I was leaving, moving in with him, and we were going to be married. She laughed and said, "I'll never let anyone else have you," and she took another swig of vodka and threw the bottle on the ground. I jumped, but I stood my ground. She picked up the jagged edge of the bottle and she came at me. She just got me before I kicked her, hard. Then I kicked her again, and she flew across the room and slid down the wall. It was the first time I fought back. I got scared and ran out." She said gently.

Monica closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm so sorry Olivia. Did your mother ever tell you why she did this?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, on my eighteenth birthday," She said gently. "She finally told me about my father. My father raped my mother and she got pregnant with me as a result of that rape. She started drinking after I was born as a way to cope with the images in her head. She told me I looked like him, and that's why she beat me, because I reminded her of him." She said gently.

Monica took a deep breath. "Olivia I'm so sorry. No child has the right to be hurt like that, especially not by her own mother."

"Well, needless to say I was starved for affection. Once I started dating her student I became promiscuous, I started dating older guys, much older guys." She said with a shrug. "It didn't stop with the 21 year old. When I was 17 I started dating a thirty three year old. I loved him, I thought he loved me, turns out it was the sex he loved. When I went off to college, and the bruises went away, I started dressing risqué, and I started sleeping with a lot of different men, and I had a pregnancy scare. I backed off, and then I started drinking, which only made matters worse. After I graduated, I straightened up and went into the police academy. I graduated top of my class from the academy, walked the beat for about a year and a half, and then I started working in the Special Victims Unit, with my partner Elliot, and we've been partners… pretty much ever since."

Monica smiled. "See, you triumphed over what was troubling you, and I'm sure you have people in your life now who love you."

Olivia shrugged. "I guess my squad." She said gently. "Fin, and Munch, and Elliot, and Cragen… Crage n's the only father figure I've ever had that I haven't tried to sleep with." She shuddered at the thought. "And it's going to stay that way."

Monica smiled and chuckled. "Good. Do you think you're ok for tonight? I know its getting late and I'm sure that you have to be at work early tomorrow morning. You must want to get some sleep."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "You're good at reading people." She said with a smile. "I am actually exhausted, and I do need to get up early tomorrow morning. Can we continue at a later time?" She asked with a smile.

Monica smiled. "Of course, we can pick up where we left off today." She said with a smile. "If you need anything at any time, call me ok?" She asked with a smile.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Thank you Monica… for everything." She said with a smile. She smiled and grabbed her things and walked back out to her car and drove back to her apartment. She checked her cell and saw she had a text from Elliot. She opened it and smiled when she saw that he was asking to come over. She quickly typed back that he could if he wanted to, but she was exhausted and would probably fall asleep on him. Within minutes he texted back that he would bring the Chinese.

**A/N:** Ok, so this should be a little bit better than the last chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I've been busy. I got sick about a week ago and I had some free time so I decided to update. Next chapter – A little E/O goodness :] Review if you want it. The more reviews I get the faster I write.


	4. God Has Given You One Face

**Nothing The Same**

_I don't own any of the characters, the plot and dialogue however, are mine._

**Nothing The Same**

**Chapter 4- God Has Given You One Face...**

A few moments later, Elliot pushed the intercom button and Olivia smiled and buzzed him up. She had the door open, waiting for him to come up. When she saw him step off the elevator carrying bags of Chinese food, she walked over to him and took one of them and walked with him back into her apartment, locking the door behind her. She brought everything into the kitchen and grabbed two plates, two beers, and forks. She walked into the living room and sat next to Elliot. "So, are we watching a movie or are we talking?" She asked stealing a piece of his chicken.

Elliot looked at her and chuckled, stealing a piece of her broccoli. "Whatever you want to do, but we haven't talked in a while, so I'd prefer to talk."

Olivia smiled and nodded, taking a bite of her lo mein. "Sounds good to me. What do you want to talk about?"

Elliot shrugged. "I heard Cragen sent you to a shrink."

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, Monica." She said gently. "She's sweet, but she's really religious. Like... even more than you." She said taking another bite of food.

Elliot looked at her. "Nothing wrong with that. As long as she's not pushing all this down your throat."

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, but I think I'm going crazy. I was in the bath last night and this... vision appeared." She said gently. "It was this... guy, all in white with blond hair. He glowed, and he said he was the angel of death." She said gently. "And what did I do? I cursed." She shrugged. "I don't know what the hell happened." She said softly. "I don't know why the Angel of Death would be in my bathroom ready to take me to heaven when I was ready to take my own life." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. She closed her eyes and smacked her forehead. "Damn it." She whispered. Elliot's eyes widened and he put his carton of chicken and broccoli on the table and took hers and did the same. She looked at him. "I was eating that." She said, trailing off, his finger to his lips.

Olivia looked at him as he spoke. "Why didn't you call me? I'd have come over in a heart beat and we could have talked. Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me about things like this. You're my best friend, you have been for over a decade. I would go to the end of the earth for you, you know that. You know that I put you before the job, at least you should know that after Gitano." He said, his finger dropping to the faded scar on her neck where Gitano cut her.

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered and looked into his eyes, tears threatening to fall. "I felt so weak, and vulnerable, the last time you saw me like that was... when Porter shot Rojas. I think that was the only time you ever saw a side of me that wasn't strong, empowered." She said gently.

Elliot shook his head. "Not true. I've seen you cry before Liv. We all have."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "There's a difference between crying and weakness. I know you've seen me in tears before, I know the whole squad has, but the difference between weakness and tears is that tears are healthy, once in a while. Weakness is giving in, and giving up."

Elliot looked into her eyes. "Then in that case, I've never seen you as anything but strong. I've only ever seen your strong side because that's all you let me see."

Olivia looked at him. "There's a reason for that." She said, starting to pick at her fingernails.

Elliot chuckled to himself. "You're nervous." She said taking her hands in his. "What is that reason Liv? Tell me."

Olivia looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "I... I... I can't." She closed her eyes. "But... if you tell me why you're here at..." She looked at the clock, "10:30 at night, rather than at home with your family." She said with a small smile. Part of it was covering her own ass, the other was black mail.

Elliot chucked and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Uh... Kathy kicked me out... again." He said gently. "And since we never got re-married, we're still legally divorced, so nothing has to be done to end it. She told me she doesn't want me back." He shrugged. "And in a way I couldn't be happier about it." He said with a smile. "Ok, now dish." He said picking his chicken and broccoli back up and took a bite of his chicken.

Olivia took a deep breath. _Damn it._ She thought to herself. "I never let you see the weak side of me because... because I fell in love with you a long time ago, and I didn't want to ruin your marriage. I figured that if you saw me as just one of the guys you wouldn't fall in love with me, that you'd just see me as another one of the boys, another person to hang out with." She said picking her lo mein up again and shrugged, taking a bite. "I shouldn't have said anything." She said, noting the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

Elliot smiled and chuckled. "Oh, Liv." He said shaking his head. "Just so you know... your mission to have me not fall in love with you... failed miserably. You've never been 'Just one of the guys' to me. I fell in love with you the day you walked through the doors of the 1-6. But you had nothing to do with why my marriage ended. It wasn't working out long before I met you. Kathy and I married IN high school because we were stupid and she got pregnant. Being the good Irish Catholic that I am, I married her out of obligation, not out of love, never out of love. We learned to love each other, but that's not how a marriage should start. Two people should get married because they already love each other." He said gently.

Olivia looked at him, stunned by what he said. "El..." She shook her head. She was speechless.

Elliot moved closer to her and put their food on the table again and turned her face towards his. "You don't have to say anything." He whispered and moved their faces closer together, giving her ample opportunity to pull away if she wanted to. After a few moments of staring into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and realizing she hadn't pulled away, but she had in fact started to caress his face in her hand, he closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together in a glorious, wonderful, earth-shattering kiss. They pulled each other closer, as if this kiss would get them inside each others skin, which is what they both so truly desired from day one. The release that followed the kiss was heaven on earth to them, and they never wanted the kiss to stop. However, after a few minutes air became necessary and they pulled apart, panting for air with smiles on their faces. Olivia was the first to speak. "Wow." Was all she could say, however.

Elliot smiled and nodded and placed a series of small chaste kisses on her lips. "God, Liv, I love you." He whispered, pulling her closer to him and ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair.

Olivia breathed in his scent and smiled. "I love you too." She whispered and looked up at him. "Will you stay with me tonight? Will you hold me until the sun rises, or until we get called in?"

Elliot smiled. "Baby." He smiled, it felt so natural to call her that. "We're not on call tomorrow, remember?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "So we can stay up all night kissing and sleep until whenever tomorrow." He smiled.

Olivia smiled up at him. "That sounds...purely amazing to me." She said with a smile. "But I have to go see Monica again tomorrow, so we can pick up where we left off today... with you." She said with a smile.

Elliot smiled. "Ah, so you talk about me in therapy? Anything juicy?"

She giggled. "We haven't started to talk about you yet, but we will start tomorrow. I can bring you to meet her if you want." She said gently starting to caress his face again.

He smiled. "Let's worry about that later. How about we clean up and head into the bedroom?" He asked, with his classic Stabler smirk, wagging his eyebrows.

Olivia laughed, her face lighting up. "I think that sounds great." She said and kissed him again passionately, resting her hands on either side of his face. "Mmmm." She smiled and broke the kiss. "Do you know how good your kisses taste?"

Elliot smiled. "Probably not as good as yours."

Olivia shook her head. "I'll bet its better."

They shared a laugh and picked up the food and beer and put the food in the fridge and walked into Olivia's bedroom. She looked at him and smiled. "I think I have some clothes of yours if you want to change into something more comfortable than your jeans and polo shirt."

Elliot smiled. "Would you be offended if I asked to just sleep in my boxers."

Olivia smiled and got flush. She shook her head. "Go ahead." She smiled and watched him strip. She licked her lips and smirked.

Elliot smiled and walked over to her, resting his hand on the small of her back and pulling her close to him. "See something you like Benson?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder.

Olivia looked at him and smirked. "You know it Stabler." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead against his and smiled. "And to show you just how much I like it..." She cut herself off by pressing her lips firmly against his, gently nipping at his lip, sliding her tongue along where she just nipped and he opened his mouth to her, and their tongues started to explore each others mouths and his hands ran over her back to her ass, squeezing it gently, causing her back to arch into him. He smirked against her lips and broke the kiss gently. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed where he lay her down. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled. "I've never been happier than I am tonight, kissing you, being in your arms." She whispered and nuzzled against him.

He smiled. "Me either baby. Me either."

She looked up at him. "I don't even know why I'm asking this, but are you Ok if we wait to go any further. Its not that I don't love you, and I know you won't use me, its just that, that will drastically change what we have, and I just want to make sure we're both in this for the long haul before we change what we have."

Elliot smiled. "I'll wait forever for you Olivia. I love you, I can wait for sex." He whispered and kissed her gently.

Olivia smiled. She knew there was a reason that she loved this man. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "This is why I love you." She whispered and kissed him again, running her hands over his chest.

Elliot smiled and broke the kiss after a few moments and pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back. "I'm going to love you forever Olivia." He whispered and kissed her hair.

Olivia smiled and hummed in delight. "I'll love you forever Elliot." She whispered and kissed his chest gently.

Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He placed small kisses along her jaw line and on her neck. "You're so beautiful Olivia. Every part of you." He whispered and kissed her scar. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"If you keep kissing my neck we won't be waiting much longer El." She whispered.

"Ooooh. Did I fund your spot?" He whispered against her skin.

"Mmm. Yeah." She whispered and rested her hand on the back of his head. "Oh El." She whispered and pressed her body to his.

"Tell me when you want me to stop." He whispered, kissing the skin on her neck, nipping and sucking gently.

Olivia opened her mouth and closed her eyes. "Oh yes Elliot." She whispered and scratched his scalp gently. She moaned softly, arching her back, loving the surge of pleasure running through her body. She felt herself getting hotter, getting flushed and getting more and more aroused. "Baby don't stop... don't ever stop." She whispered and inhaled as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Elliot smiled. He loved the fact that he could do this to her, and he planned on keeping her pleasured as long as she wanted him to, no matter what that meant. He kept kissing her neck when he felt her nails dig into his shoulder, her back arch and her body begin to quiver. He broke contact with her skin and whispered in her ear. "Tell me what you want me to do baby. Let me bring you over the edge." He whispered and kissed her ear biting on the lobe.

She moaned and grabbed his hand and moved it to the crotch of her pants and moved her hips into his hand, moving her hips hard and fast. "Oh dear God Elliot!" She bit her bottom lip and felt her body start to convulse. He'd only kissed her neck and she fell over the edge, and when he whispered in her ear she lost all control and moved his hand to her most sensitive area and felt herself going off the edge again. Never has someone gotten her to achieve orgasm without touching her, not to mention cause her to have multiple orgasms within minutes. This man was magic.

He kissed her to bring her down from her high and he smiled. She broke the kiss gently and looked into his eyes. "You have magic lips and hands, you know that?" She whispered.

Elliot smiled. "Only with you baby, only with you." He whispered and held her close.

Olivia smiled and kissed him gently. "You wore me out." She whispered and nuzzled against him.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll be holding you all night long." He whispered.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Good night love." She whispered and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
